soul calibur souls reunited
by alex dee
Summary: Pyrrha can't seem to get over the fact that her mother is dead and it pains her every day but when a woman claims to have see pyrrhas mother alive she goes on the adventure of a lifetime


"Why" I said as cried I had just Woking up form another nightmare it was the same one that I always have the one about my mother sophitia. She died along time ago I always ask my brother patroklos what happened to her but he always tells me that she was killed and that's it. I sighed and walked to my bathroom to clean myself up when I went to go put some water on my face I looked at myself in the mirror my long blond hair was a mess my creamy white skin was pale and my light green eyes where red and puffy from crying.

As I looked in the mirror images of my nightmare came back to me "no please" I said as I grabbed my head images of me killing people where coming at me left and right "no stop" I started crying again as the worst image of all come into my head it was me raising my sword to my mom and stabbing her right in her heart "no stop please stop just fucking stop!" I screamed as I punched the mirror and it shatter into pieces and I dropped to the floor sobbing uncontrollably just then my brother bust into the room screaming my name.

"Pyrrha!" He stopped as he saw me on the floor sobbing " oh God " he said holding me in his arms " pyrrha are you ok" he asked stroking my hair I didn't say anything I just sat there sobbing as he rocked me back and forth after a few minutes I finally spoke " was it me did I kill our mother" I said he looked at with shock in his eyes "pyrrha no you didn't kill our mother" he said " then why do I keep having these damn nightmare!" I screamed he just look at me and before he could say anything else I left I ran as fast as I could hear him yelling my name but I wasn't stopping I grabbed my clothes and my weapons and left the house.

The sun was already setting by the time I got to the town I was totally out of breathe from running you see me and brother leave in the woods of Greece we don't really go into the city unless it's to go get some thing to eat or something this is the first time I've been out by myself I had always wanted to explore the world I've heard that it was beautiful in different parts of the world and I wanted to see it for myself I was so into my thoughts that I bumped into someone " I'm sorry" I said as looked at the person I bumped into I gasped as dark brown eyes looked at me with amusement

" are you ok" the person said I can tell it was a woman because of there voice but the person was wearing a cloak and they where also Waring something on there mouth I blushed when I realized that I didn't say anything " yeah I'm ok I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going" the women nodded her head " it's ok" and just like the women was gone. " that was weird " I said to myself I was walking back to my house when someone grabbed me by the arm and slammed into tree

"And what's a sexy little thing like you doing out in a place like this " a man said as he pinned me against the tree I could smell the alcohol in his breathe " get off me" I screamed as I kneed him in the balls and tried to run away but the man grabbed me before I could " come here bitch" he said I tried to get my sword but the man pinned my hands to the tree he stared to roughly kiss my neck leaving marks I started to cry "someone help me " I screamed but the man slapped me in the face " shut up bitch no one's going to hear you" he said but before he could continue what he was doing to me he was roughly pulled of me " I'm pretty sure that the beautiful lady said stop" that voice I've heard it before.

" who the fuck are you" the man said getting up off the ground " I'm your worst nightmare" the voice said and they both charged at each other the last thing I remember before I past out was I now that voice and then it hit me it was the women I bumped into earlier why was she saving me why was she helping and why was she here that was the last thing I thought before I saw blackness.

When I woke up I heard my brother patroklos yelling at someone I was in my bed back at my house as I got I yelled in pure pain my head was hurting like hell just then my brother bust into my room the second time that day" pyrrha!" He yelled causing me head to hurt even more " damnit patroklos can you not yell" I said anger in my voice he looked a little hurt but he nodded his head and apologize just then someone walked in " finally your awake" my heart stoped I looked at up at my door and said one thing " you"

To be continued

I hope you guys like it please review I don't care if they are good or bad


End file.
